


幻梦

by laicixiongbao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laicixiongbao/pseuds/laicixiongbao





	幻梦

所有人都以为蓝曦臣还是那个‘姑苏双璧’，还是那个泽芜君。但是，只有蓝曦臣知道自己已经从里到外烂透了。总有人问金光瑶死后，最应该也最有能力当仙督的应当是他这个蓝家家主，可是最后当上仙督的却是他的那个弟弟蓝忘机。仙督？温若寒当上仙督是为了伺机吞并其他三大家族，金光善当仙督是贪恋权欲，阿瑶当仙督无非是想得到尊重和认可，就算是自己那个向来以正直内敛出名的弟弟，当上了仙督也不能说毫无私心。但自己呢？别说今天是仙督这个职位，就算整个天下全部在他手上如今看来，也毫无趣味了。

蓝曦臣没觉得自己和父亲有什么相像之处，唯独在‘错’这个字上，他真的是一脉相承。当初父亲不顾众人反对，娶了亲手杀死自己恩师的母亲这是‘过错’，自己用朔月亲手要了阿瑶的命这是‘错过’。想到这里蓝曦臣浑身又骤然开始疼起来，隔着衣服摸了摸自己身上那一道道伤疤。

‘幻梦咒’。

鬼道咒术里，一种极其冷门却又残忍的咒术。与其他咒术对他人残忍不同，这种咒术可以在施咒后看见已死之人的幻象，代价是每用一次咒术都会在自己身上留下一道伤痕，痛彻心扉，怕是应该对自己极其残忍之人才下得去手用。此咒唯一好处是，即使伤痕累累也无需擦药，因为纵然擦了也愈合不了。

蓝曦臣今晚又用了这种诡术。

静室外忽然狂风袭来，门也被强风推开。身处幻境中的蓝曦臣，透过烟雾缭绕的檀香炉朦胧中看见金光瑶从门口处走来。

“二哥...”

这一句二哥让在案几前打坐的蓝曦臣心里忽然一惊，他已经记不清自己用过几次这种诡术了，可是先前的幻境阿瑶从不说话，蓝曦臣每次都是静坐一晚上看他。可是，今晚的阿瑶开口了。

“阿瑶...”

金光瑶穿过烟雾，直直向蓝曦臣走去。走到案几旁时便坐在了案几上。

“二哥，不知节制的用这幻梦咒伤害自己，是想求得我的原谅吗？”金光瑶笑着问蓝曦臣，他笑起来的时候酒窝勾人，像是两个漩涡，蓝曦臣每每盯着看都会醉在里面。

“不是的，不是的阿瑶，时至今日我又怎么可能乞求你的原谅。我只是...惩罚自己罢了。”蓝曦臣垂下眼帘不敢再去看金光瑶。

“这样吧，二哥，我与你玩个游戏。若是我赢了今晚我说什么你就做什么，反之，若是你赢了今晚你说什么我都答应你。二哥，你敢吗？”金光瑶一只手托起蓝曦臣的下巴让他与自己四目相对。

“什么游戏。”蓝曦臣本不想答应，可是看着金光瑶那双乌黑透着天真的眼睛，他竟无法拒绝。

“二哥，在我身上写个字，我要能猜到二哥写的是什么，我赢。猜不到，我输。”说罢金光瑶便从案几上挑了一根全新的毛笔，顺手解开了自己的腰带，上襦随着腰带的离开也滑落下来，如雪般的肌肤大面积暴露在空气中。

“阿瑶...”蓝曦臣虽然知道眼前的金光瑶是幻境，可是还是下意识一挥手关了门。

“写吧，二哥。”金光瑶将手中的毛笔递给了蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣接过笔，上好的菰城狼毫，笔杆是他最爱的小叶紫檀。阿瑶啊阿瑶，你连随手拿的一支笔都是我的心头爱，蓝曦臣在心里一阵感叹。

蓝曦臣提笔蘸了一下茶水，在金光瑶的腹部着手写起来，菰城狼毫韧度极强，写在人的皮肤上肉眼可见笔尖把人的皮肤一点点按下下去，划过。像极了匕首划过皮肤。

“嗯...”茶水早就凉了，写在皮肤上难免生出一丝凉意加之笔尖的触感着实很痒，金光瑶没忍住仰头发出一声呻吟。

“好了。”蓝曦臣停笔，抬头望着金光瑶。

“二哥的柳书，怕是整个云深不知处都找不出写得比你好的。这是一个‘情’字。二哥，你输了。”金光瑶依旧是不改笑脸。

“不错，狼毫最适合写柳书了。这局，我输了。阿瑶想要什么？”阿瑶，我们之间的局，我一直是输的，输的一败涂地。

“我要二哥用这根笔帮我。”

“帮你什么？”

“帮我...”金光瑶没有回答，而是褪去自己的下裳，从刚刚的裸露上半身到现在的全身赤裸。两腿间早已经挺立的性器赫然出现在蓝曦臣眼前。

“阿瑶！不可！”蓝曦臣瞬间闭眼不去看。

“哦...原来二哥竟是如此说话不算数之人。”金光瑶拉起蓝曦臣拿笔的那只手向自己的两腿间探去。

“阿瑶...”蓝曦臣受了蛊惑一般，睁眼盯着金光瑶的性器，笔尖轻微刷过柱身。

“嗯...嗯...二哥，就是那里，还要，阿瑶还要。”柔软的笔尖碰到敏感部位，那种窒息般的快感让金光瑶倒吸一口凉气，随后却想要更多。

蓝曦臣如他所愿，从刚开始的刷过柱身到现在如同小孩子好奇心发作一样，用笔尖刷过早就已经分泌大量爱液湿透了的柱身头部。

“嗯...二哥...阿瑶好舒服...下面...下面也要...”金光瑶不受自己控制拉着蓝曦臣的手。

饶是蓝曦臣悟性高，马上明白了下面是哪里。笔锋向下走去，笔尖在那两颗囊袋处反复玩弄。

“嗯嗯嗯...二哥...”金光瑶开始口齿不清起来，蓝曦臣这才抬头看他，此时的金光瑶裸身坐在案几上双腿大开，右手正塞入自己的嘴巴玩弄着自己的舌头。

真是淫荡极了。蓝曦臣对自己能用出这种词语，大为吃惊。毕竟就算找遍整个云深不知处的藏书，也不可能有一本书里有这两个字。

蓝曦臣摇了摇头把这种想法赶出脑海，笔尖用力向柱身头部的小孔戳去。

“啊啊啊啊啊...二哥...别这样...阿瑶受不住...受不住...”这种毫无章法的乱戳，给金光瑶带来强烈的刺激，他连忙讨饶。

要是换以前，金光瑶说停下蓝曦臣必然停下。可是，今晚蓝曦臣也不知道自己怎么了，就喜欢看金光瑶讨饶的那副样子，便更加用力向那小孔戳去。

“啊啊啊啊啊...二哥...二哥...阿瑶...撑不住了...”金光瑶果然没有撑住，一股浊液全部射在了蓝曦臣手上的毛笔笔尖上。

“二哥...”面色潮红脱了力的金光瑶，摇摇欲坠倒在了蓝曦臣怀里。

“阿瑶，我愿赌服输。”蓝曦臣紧紧抱住怀里的人。

“二哥，我说的是今晚我说什么你就得做什么哦，今晚还没过去哦。”金光瑶在蓝曦臣怀里抬头说道。

“阿瑶，还想要什么？”

“我要二哥，用这里帮我...”金光瑶手向蓝曦臣的双腿间摸去，果然那里不仅传来一阵温热还无比的坚挺。

“阿瑶！不可得寸进尺！”蓝曦臣呵斥。

“是阿瑶得寸进尺吗？是二哥不守承诺罢了，对了，你早在观音庙说过不必叫你二哥，那我叫你什么好呢？”金光瑶像条水蛇一样慢慢缠上蓝曦臣，嘴巴贴近他的耳廓处。

“我叫你涣哥哥吧，好吗？涣哥哥。”金光瑶的这声涣哥哥尾音微微上翘，俏皮极了，像极了叫邻家大哥哥的小妹妹。

蓝曦臣整颗心颤抖了一下，一瞬间理智道德全部崩塌，单手捏住金光瑶的下巴，疯了一样的吻他，贪婪吮吸他的舌头，吞掉，他真的想把金光瑶整个吞掉。

“唔...唔...涣哥哥...你弄疼阿瑶了...”金光瑶眼角发红，眼睛里充着泪水。

见他这副样子，蓝曦臣才勉强肯放过他一会儿，让金光瑶喘了口气，随后又重新吻️上。金光瑶也顺手解开蓝曦臣的下裳，手开始抚摸对方的性器。蓝曦臣也握住金光瑶的性器上下抚摸。

“嗯嗯...涣哥哥...不愧是姑苏双璧...做什么事都悟性极高...”仅仅是是亲吻了一会儿，金光瑶就发现了蓝曦臣学会了用舌头挑逗自己，手上的用力幅度也是让自己欲仙欲死。

“阿瑶，你流了好多水。”蓝曦臣抬起那只沾满爱液和浊液的手给金光瑶看。

“涣哥哥...不知羞...”金光瑶本想害羞趴在蓝曦臣的肩膀处，却没想到蓝曦臣把手放入口中舔舐了起来。

“涣哥哥...”疯了，疯了。什么雅正，什么姑苏双璧，什么泽芜君。眼前他的涣哥哥怕是疯了。

“是阿瑶的味道。”金光瑶这下彻底害羞了，整个人身体发红趴在蓝曦臣的颈窝。

随后，金光瑶的后穴传来一阵瘙痒，原来蓝曦臣正用自己的爱液润滑自己的后穴。

起先，只是在后穴外摩擦，后来慢慢蓝曦臣探入了一根手指。

“啊啊啊啊啊...涣哥哥...”疼痛又诡吊的快感刺激着金光瑶。

“阿瑶，疼的话要告诉我。”蓝曦臣心疼的看着怀里的人。

“涣哥哥...还要...阿瑶不疼...”

蓝曦臣听完随后又探入了两根手指，探索般地向后穴戳去。

“涣哥哥...好了...换别的...别用手...”

蓝曦臣自然明白，换别的，别的是什么。他托起金光瑶的臀瓣，悬空后再慢慢坐向自己的性器。虽然刚刚用手摸的时候，金光瑶就知道蓝曦臣的尺寸吓人，可是当他亲眼所见时还是觉得太粗壮了，哎，果然泽芜君什么都优秀至极。

“走神，阿瑶该罚。”蓝曦臣一个挺身竟将整个柱身肏入了金光瑶的后穴。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊...”倒不是金光瑶乱叫，而是，此刻他真的疼的只会这个字了。

“阿瑶，好紧，好会吸啊。”蓝曦臣这才明白什么叫食髓知味，金光瑶的后穴像专吃性器的口子，紧紧含着他。

“啊啊啊啊...涣哥哥...好痛...快出去...”金光瑶此刻已经疼的泪流满面。

“阿瑶，不是我不想出去，是你那缠着我，不让我走，你放松好吗？”蓝曦臣哪舍得出去，赶忙安慰他。

感受到他的放松，蓝曦臣也慢慢在他体内抽动起来。这一抽动他发现，金光瑶的后穴竟开始分泌爱液。仅仅是那么几下，后穴就被他润滑的又烫又滑。

“嗯嗯嗯...涣哥哥...好舒服...”身上的金光瑶开始扭着腰身配合蓝曦臣的抽插。

“呵。”蓝曦臣突然发出一声轻笑。

“嗯嗯嗯...涣哥哥...为什么笑...”金光瑶不解。

“没什么，只是觉得这样的阿瑶好美。阿瑶，我爱你。”这一刻蓝曦臣突然特别释然，释然了魔和仙，释然了正和邪，释然了爱和恨。

“涣哥哥...调戏阿瑶...”金光瑶一羞扒开了蓝曦臣的上襦。

入眼的却是一道道触目惊心的伤痕，金光瑶触摸着那些伤口，哭得更加撕心裂肺了。

“涣哥哥...答应阿瑶...以后再也不要这样了...”

“嗯，我答应阿瑶。可是，阿瑶，我们现在先干正事吧。”

隔天。

蓝曦臣发现自己衣物完好的躺在床上。

醒来，抬头看见了墙上那幅字。

‘世界微尘里，吾宁爱与憎。’

  



End file.
